clarencefandomcom-20200223-history
Money Broom Wizard
"Money Broom Wizard" is the third episode in Season 1 of Clarence. Synopsis Clarence, Jeff and Sumo try to have fun at the arcade with only a dollar to spend.https://www.toonzone.net/clip-new-cartoon-network-premieres-week-april-21-2014/ Plot Clarence, Sumo and Jeff walk in the woods while Clarence holds a stick and Sumo crawls on the ground with his hands and knees. Suddenly, he stood up and stopped Clarence and Jeff from walking any further, warning them that their path was blocked by a tumbleweed. Clarence approaches the weed and tells his friends to leave it with the sorcerer, then casts a spell on the obstacle, hitting it several times with the stick. After slowing down, Clarence informed them that the tumbleweed was only a Boy Scout and that the others would look for it. Jeff asks them why they walk in the forest when there is a sidewalk to cross. Clarence replied that this is what Eyeball expects of them. After reminding him of his fate, Jeff agreed to continue walking in the woods, so he pretended to shoot an arrow in the street. All three continue towards the building. Clarence, Sumo and Jeff finally arrive at the Pizza Swamp and Clarence decides to choose their prizes for which he will try to win enough tickets. Jeff says they are preparing to be disappointed if they don't have enough tickets at the end to buy them, but he changes his mind when he notices a laser pointer he likes, and Clarence says he wants the disco ball. Meanwhile, Belson is playing a game where the goal is to shoot reptiles in the mouth while a group of people and their friends watch with admiration. Belson's player then walks into a kitchen and opens the refrigerator, causing Belson to be attacked by a big bird of prey when the text "GAME OVER" appears on the screen. Belson points out that all the games are so flawed. Then Clarence, Sumo and Jeff go to the ATM and Clarence says he had $20 in his back pocket. Jeff and Sumo are excited, but Clarence then realizes he left the money at home. Both moan in dismay when Clarence suddenly remembers that he had a "magic" dollar on his shoe and takes it off. He inserts the dollar into the machine and pulls out four tokens that Clarence removes quickly. He gives one to each one of them and throws away the fourth one, falling in the ground and making four kids fight for it. Clarence says that although each one has only one token, they will have the best day in the whole room. Belson will then laugh and tell Clarence he's sure they will. Clarence leaves his baton behind and Sumo says that if they have only one game to play, he will do the counting. Jeff wonders what game he is going to play and reviews some of the arcade games, then notices a game called "Money Broom" because it is given out so many tickets. Clarence spent his token on the Money Broom and Jeff said he will win Clarence's token back and that he will win everything back. Clarence didn't seem too upset, and he went to the remains of a girl's birthday party and ate her pizza crust, and a little cake. Clarence also found the girl's B day hat and decided to wear it. However, Sumo was trying to figure out what game he was going to play. He finally chose a great game to play. Clarence then started giving advice to the people who played the games, like Try wanted a finger trap, and Clarence took the claw machine and grabbed it. He also helped a kid win a game. He told the kid to use his hands. He played for a long time. The kid hit the seals 80 times. He has many tickets. Belson told his friends that he was called the "laser ghost" in laser tag that they would play. Clarence was then interested in playing laser tag with Belson, Nathan, Dustin and Percy. Dustin told him it costs eight dollars. Clarence said he had no money. He was then helping Guyler with the ski balloon. Clarence then said that the wizard's hands hadn't stepped on it. He used a basketball from another game. The ball jumped around the arcade. Meanwhile, Jeff deciphered the Money Broom code, which was the ticket code every nine times and said the next quarter was a winner, but Chelsea won it and she won a lot of tickets. The basketball jumped off the Money Broom. Jeff won many tickets. Clarence said they were rich in cash. He said they could have anything they wanted. Jeff had a laser pointer and Clarence had a disco ball. Jeff said it was too bright to see the laser. Clarence said they should go to a dark room. Jeff said yes, and they went in there. This was the laser-tag room. Belson wanted to know how Clarence and Jeff got in. They didn't have vests. Jeff pointed the laser pointer up. Clarence put the disco ball in the laser. He created a laser that reflects in all directions. Since they didn't have vests, Clarence and Jeff were immune to lasers. Belson, Nathan, Dustin, Percy and all the other people who wore vests were injured. Clarence was promoted to cosmic commander. He was given a badge and said that the badge was made of real silver. Nathan answered, "Nice job, laser ghost" while Dustin continued to laugh. When Clarence said it was time to go, Sumo had his gambling equipment, but he kept it and they were leaving the games room. Characters Main Characters *Clarence *Jeff *Sumo Supporting Characters *Belson *Nathan *Dustin *Percy Minor Characters *Chelsea *Memo *Gary *Try *Kimby *Kennan *Emilio *Camden *Mavis *Tinia *Blaide *Julien *Crendle *Breehn *Guyler *Gabbie *Alison *Patsie *Malessica *Dunkin Bambi (debut) *Unnamed Brown Hair Boy *Unnamed yellow shirted kid *Unnamed Brown-Haired boy Trivia *Breehn is shown with a yellow shirt in the episode (he is watching Kennan play a game). It is unknown if it was Breehn's original shirt before it was changed to the shirt shown in the pilot or if it was a mistake. *In later airings of this episode, the parts where Clarence breaks the seal and eats the pizza crust for the second time were edited out. Cultural References *The "magic words" Clarence says before attacking the tumbleweed are "Lo siento mi amor-o," which translates without the last "o" in Spanish to "I'm sorry, my love." **In the Latin American Spanish version of this episode, Clarence says "I'm sorry, my love!". *The scene in which the boys make their way to Pizza Swamp through the woods is a homage to The Lord of the Rings, more specifically the movie trilogy. The "eyeball" Clarence mentions is likely referring to Sauron. Clarence is most likely portraying Gandalf, Sumo is more or less acting like Gollum, but Clarence refers to Sumo as "Sumo-wise" sometimes. This is a reference to another character in The Lord of the Rings, Samwise Gamgee. Jeff is most likely Legolas, if not another elf from the trilogy. *In the scene where Sumo was walking by the games, there was a game with a sword logo on top. This is a homage to The Legend of Zelda series. *The Raptor game Belson plays is similar to Jurassic Park Arcade, as you have to kill untamed dinosaurs to survive. *Pizza Swamp is potentially a parody of the kid friendly arcade amusement store Chuck E. Cheese's. *The "Feed Big Betty" arcade is a parody of the real life arcade "Feed Big Bertha". *When Clarence says "That's your friendly neighborhood wizard." it's a reference to Spider-Man being "The friendly neighborhood hero". Errors *There is a error when the boys are at the prize counter and Clarence's shoes turn from dark blue to light blue for the shot. *In the scene where Clarence tells Jeff to try his laser pointer in a dark room, if you look closely you can see that Clarence already has the Cosmic Commander badge before enter to the lasertag area. Clips Pizza Swamp Clarence Cartoon Network Clarence Friendly Neighbourhood Wizard Cartoon Network References es:El mago del videojuego pt-br:Mago da Vassoura da Grana pl:Czarodziej Forsozmiotki fr:Le Sorcier de la pizzeria ru:Повелитель денежной метлы Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Aired Episodes